


The Skeleton Song

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	The Skeleton Song

Creepy, creepy skeletons  
Skeletons  
Skeletons  
Creepy, creepy skeletons  
Sneaking up on you!

They surely are a fright,  
With no body in sight,  
They really get a delight  
Out of scaring, saying, "BOO!" Oh,

Creepy, creepy skeletons  
Skeletons  
Skeletons  
Creepy, creepy skeletons  
Sneaking up on you!


End file.
